The present invention relates to a pressurized piston pusher for extracting and controlling the rate of flow of viscous fluids from a container.
Containers that enclose viscous fluids to be stored and transported must be leak-proof and yet must open easily for access to its contents. When the containers are opened for access to their contents, there is no control over the rate of the extraction of the viscous fluid from the containers. There is no economical and accurate method of presetting the rate of extraction of the viscous fluid from the containers.
The present invention is a pressurized piston pusher that will controls the rate of flow of viscous fluid from the container after opening. The present invention allows the rate of flow of the viscous fluid from the container to be predetermined and controlled economically and accurately.